Fionna in Underland (Aka Wonderland)
by HopemoonWarrior
Summary: Fionna finds herself being called back to Wonderland, right after Prince Gumball proposes. Why is she called? Because the Ice Queen has taken over the land, and Fionna is supposed to slay the great and powerful Jabberwocky. Does Fionna want to do it? And more importantly, even if she wants to, can she? (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland just Fiolee version :P)
1. Proposal

_"Am I going mad?" The young Fionna asked, her face filling with concern. The cat climbed up onto the bed, her ginger and white fur shining a little in the moonlight that spilled through the window. The cat gently placed her left paw against the child's forehead, and after a minute withdrew it._

_"I am afraid so," Cake replied, "Totally bonkers. But let me tell you a secret, Girl. All the best people are." A weak smile danced across the 5 year old's lips. _

_"Now, do you think you can go to sleep?" The cat asked gently. Fionna nodded, her golden locks falling a bit into her face. The cat leaped down from the bed and stumbled towards her cat bed, exhaustion sweeping over her._

_"Cake," Fionna asked. Cake stopped and turned her head to look at the tiny girl._

_"Yeah?" The cat asked, sleepiness weaved heavily in her voice._

_"Thanks." Cake smiled and continued for her bed, quickly reaching it and curling up. The fluffiness of the bed rubbing against her fur encouraged sleep to come, calling to it. _

"Fionna!" Peppermint Maid said in annoyance, her shrill voice tearing through Fionna's memory. The 19-year-old girl flashed a glare to the candy maid.

"What?" Fionna snapped just as her head was bashed into the window. She rubbed the side of her head, feeling the silky smooth texture of her bunny hat. It had been a gift from Cake before she had died a few years back. The memory had floated into her mind because of the dream she had been repeatedly having lately. She shook it out of her mind. The last thing she needed was her past to weight down on her shoulders right now. She was heading to Prince Gumball's royal ball. He had sent the carriage as a ride, although she had declined the offer.

"Your stockings are showing." Fionna looked down at her baby blue party gown to see that Peppermint Maid was right. The dress went down to the middle of her shins, exposing her white stockings that ran up to her thighs. She blew a lock of her bangs out of her face.

"I know, Peppermint Maid, I purposely wore this length of dress," Fionna said agitatedly. It had always annoyed her when Peppermint Maid acted like her mother. It only happened when they were alone, but none of the less it still annoyed her to death.

"It isn't proper, you know," The maid said, eyeing the stockings as if they were rotting candy. Fionna let a groan escape her lips, not caring that the maid hated it when she did so.

"What about me _isn't _proper?" Fionna retorted, gesturing to her outfit. She wore her favorite bunny hat, that no matter how much the maid complained she wouldn't take off, a simple half sleeve baby blue dress that puffed out only a little. It had a white ribbon tied around the waist and it floated down the back of her dress. On her feet were black Mary Janes along with the white stockings that ended at her upper thighs. She turned back to the window, her eyes trying to capture the scenery that rushed by. If she pressed her right cheek against the window, she could see the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom.

She exhaled, sitting back against the stiff seats. By the looks of the pink fabric, you would think that it would be a comfortablely soft cushion. Wrong. They were as stiff as if they were brand new. And the way the back of the seats were angled, she had to either slouch or sit back. She didn't want Peppermint Maid nagging her about slouching, so she just dealt with how much it was uncomfortable to stretch her back so that it touched the back of the seats.

She was just getting comfortable when the carriage came to a stop. She bit her lip as the door opened. She watched as Peppermint Maid propperly, almost like she was putting on a show in Fionna's opinion, stepped out of the carriage. Fionna rose to her feet, trying not to hit her head on the lowly placed ceiling, and exited the vehicle. The sun was setting, causing pink and orange to dance along the sky. Another creation of nature just putting on a show. What next? Take a bow?

She glanced around at her surroundings. They were standing in front of a glittery, pink castle. She had memorized the way the castle stacked itself, each layer like a cake. A tree seemed to pop out of the top, the dark brown thick trunk casting a shadow on the ground a few yards from her. The sun peeked through each leaf, causing a pattern to weave on the ground. She could see Prince Gumball approaching, and she gave him a weak smile. She used to like him. She used to have a crush on the pink prince who was slightly taller than her. But she had waited years for him to just... _notice _her. Now that she was done, he had taken an interest. Irony seemed to like Fionna.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, bowing just enough to give her respect and holding out his hand. She nodded, although reluctantly. Why should she waste her time with him, when he wouldn't give a second for her? Yet, her body didn't listen as it put her hand in his. Music then rang in the air. It was a classic song, one of her least favorite kinds of music. _Of course._

As they did a proper dance, which she kept herself from wrinkling her nose at, she could feel him watching her. His purple eyes had always seemed to stare right through her, as if she was bait waiting to be caught. It creeped her out, and she couldn't control the shiver that crawled up her spine like a spider.

"Miss Fionna," Gumball said casually in his overly propper voice, "Do you like me?" Fionna tensed at the question. She knew PG well enough to know what he really meant. _Do you love me? _The truth was, no. She crushed on him at one point, but never did she really seriously love him.

"Yes, of course I like you," Fionna said as innocently as she could. They only paused when he had to twirl her, then they continued.

"I mean really like me." Fionna stiffened even more. He wanted an answer right there and then. There was an entire Candy Kingdom attending the ball. She couldn't lie. Not with the banana guards there.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" She lied, her smile fake. He then stopped dancing and turned to her.

"Then meet me under the gazebo in 5 minutes," Was all he said before smiling and walking away. She let out a sigh. Things just got complicated. She sighed and started towards the frilly gardens. Minus how girly he had made it, she actually liked the gardens. Not because of the flowers. He could order every flower to be trimmed and it wouldn't affect her opinion. It was the high walls of leaves that she cared about. It gave her privacy, personal space. She looked up and saw that the sun had set and stars twinkled across the sky. Cake had told her once that they were a window to where all the heros and heroines went. She had a feeling that her sister could see her, walking through the gardens, uncertainty pricking at her heart.

She looked back down in front of her and narrowed her eyes. A rabbit? How peculiar. It was a white rabbit with a glossy coat, half hidden by a black jacket and tie. And it was holding... a pocketwatch? She looked closer. With a pink sword as a hand. She blinked at it. She really was going as mad as a hatter. She started to approach, taking one step at a time.

"Fionna!" She whipped her head around to where the voice came from over the garden wall. She glanced back at where the rabbit was only to see that it was gone. She let out a sigh and turned, jogging towards where she had originally came in.

"It is time," Peppermint Maid said, as she lead Fionna up towards the gazebo. _Time? Time for what? _The pocketwatch. _Wait a second, I know that rabbit. That's the rabbit that..._ She let her thoughts fade in her head as she walked up the white steps of the gazebo. Prince Gumball was waiting, his purple eyes staring right through her once again. And once again, it creeped her out. PG took her hands gently, his soft pink skin gently clasping onto her pale skin. She was surprised when he knelt down onto one knee.

"Fionna the Human," Prince Gumball said, his voice louder than it needed to be, "Will you be my wife?" She wanted to raise an eyebrow, but she pushed aside the temptation. He had just proposed. She was frozen. She glanced at the crowd, her eyes scanning over each expectant face. She gently pulled her hands away and faced the crowd.

"I-I need to think about it," Was all she said before sprinting towards the gardens once again.

**Author's Note: Yes, I do know this has been done before somewhere on . :P But I wanted to give it a whirl anyway. Is it decent? Should I continue? **


	2. Falling Into A World Of Wonder

The wind whipped her bangs against her face as she ran, but it didn't matter. She slowed down when she saw the white rabbit again. It stared at her for a moment before tapping the pocketwatch. _I know you... you're from Wonderland? _Excitement flooded through her. The last time she had been to Wonderland was when she was five. The dream that kept on repeating was her adventure there. Fionna jogged forward, trying to see if it would run. It started to hop away. She started to run after it, curiosity getting the best of her.

She soon found herself at the back of the gardens, which were girly purple and pink trees. But still she ran. She couldn't let herself loose the rabbit. Every once in a while she would loose sight of it, but it would come back and tap the pocketwatch again. Her lungs burned, her legs were growing tired, her will growing shorter. Just as she slowed down for air, bending over and resting her hands on her knees, the white rabbit disappeared down a large hole. _That's funny, _Fionna thought, _Rabbit holes are smaller than this. _

She crouched down next to it. A couple of rocks tumbled down the hole, telling her that the edges were unstable. So she just studied it from one side. But as she leaned closer to get a better look, she felt the ground underneath her give way. She let out a yelp as she fell. Although she was falling fast, she could see household objects floating around her. _A clock, a painting, a... piano? _Before she really had time to think about how strange it was, she found the fullsize piano falling towards her. Out of instinct, she placed her arms over her head. But the pain she had expected never came. She blinked open one eye to see that the piano was... playing? _I must be in Wonderland... again._

She felt herself hit the ground. It hurt a little, but surprisingly not what she had been expecting. She sat up, supporting her weight using her hands, and took in her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit room with a large, old, black chandelier that hung... upside down? Just then she felt the room turn on her, and she collasped onto the real ground. A groan slipped through her lips as she rubbed the already sore side of her head. She shook it off and got to her feet, her eyes scanning the room. In the center of the room was a glass table that was accented with black iron. She walked towards it, figuring that since she was down here she should give in to her normally shunned curiosity.

A rusty key sat on the table, a few inches from the edge. Fionna picked up the key and studied it, gently pulling her finger along the upper design. You would think that they would spend less time on the looks of the key, but that was just her. She looked around the room to see several doors of all shapes and sizes. She went up to one that was tall and had molding on the top. She tried it first to see if it was unlocked, and when it didn't budge she stuck the key in the lock. Nothing. She tried another one. Same results.

After she had tried a few others and failed to open them, she came to a dark curtain. She roughly pulled it to the side, her frustration getting to her, and saw only wall. She was about to turn to the next door when her gaze fell to the floor. A tiny door about the size of her lower arm stood, making her feel huge. She crouched down and gently put the key inside the key hole and twisted it. The door swung open, allowing daylight to shine on the black and white floor.

She tried to squeeze through the door, but she could only get her head and a bit of her right shoulder in the tiny door. She drew back, her eyes looking over the door in aggravation. She let the door shut and she twirled the key absentmindedly in her hand. She then stood up and ran back to the table, seeing that there was a crystal bottle on it. It had a tag loosely wrapped around the top of the bottle.

She picked it up. _Drink Me. _She raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She murmured to herself, "It is just a dream." She raised the vile to her lips and let the liquid inside wash into her mouth. It had a disgusting taste, sort of like the medicine that Cake would give to her when she had a cold. She put the bottle down, and she felt her body start to tingle. She looked up, and the ceiling seemed to be running away from her. Then realizing that she had shrunk, she held the now huge dress to her chest, covering what was underneath.

She closed her eyes and emerged from under the skirt, ignoring the ruffling of the undergarments of her dress against her skin. When she stepped out from underneath it, she found that she was wearing a dark blue and white dress, made from the undergarments. She ran over to the door and tried to open it, but found that it had locked itself. She looked up at the table only to see that the key had been placed up there. She jumped, trying to reach it but she couldn't.

She sighed in frustration and leaned back against the single, iron leg of the table. Fionna let herself slowly slump down to the ground. She put her hands in her lap and closed her eyes. _Maybe I should just give up now..._ Fionna shook her head.

She peeked open an eye and glanced around. There was a glass box that sat to her right, and it was about as large as her shin. She awkwardly crawled over to it, fighting with the dress she had on, and opened the box. There was a small cake inside with _Eat me _written nicely across it with frosting.

Fionna took a bite out of it before putting it back into the box. She then got to her feet and backed away so she wasn't under the table. She felt the dress tighten around her and the floor fall away from her. She found that from her shoulders up, she was crammed into the ceiling.

She bent over and walked over to the table. Fionna grabbed the key and held it tightly in her hand before picking up the bottle, that was still there, to her mouth. A bit of liquid slipped inside and she put it down, preparing to shrink again.

And there it went. The ceiling was once more far out of reach and the floor now embraced her. She let out a deep breath and jogged over to the door once more. She slipped the key into the keyhole and turned it. She turned the doorknob and peeked her head out into the wondrous outside world.


End file.
